


Visit

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [50]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dad AU, Full dark side!Kylo, M/M, Meet the Family, Mention of death (fake), Mpreg, Post TFA, force tricks, kylo n Hux live on a peaceful planet w their babs, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Leia needs to know what happened to Ben after the war ended, and is surprised to find him living on a neutral planet with his lover and their children. Her arrival disrupts the peaceful life they've built for themselves.





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo got somewhat past a writer's block I had so here's this because I was thinking about kylo w yellow eyes and how he'd Totally go full dark to protect his Fam like Anakin did (only he doesn't choke Hux and betray him like Anakin did to Padmé)

**Visit**

She refused to believe that her son had completely given in to the dark side. It was impossible. Skywalkers never truly gave in to the dark, even if they gave it their all in trying. Ben had always been so torn, no matter what side he was on, that there was no way he could have finally been consumed by just one side.

Still, she'd tracked down rumors of a dark sider, a new Sith Lord. One with black hair and yellow eyes, with a lightsaber with cross guards. Right up to this peaceful planet, where the weather was always mild, and people lived far apart from each other. According to rumor, this Sith had threatened the ruler of the planet in order to live there with no complications.

She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door of the house that supposedly belonged to her son. After a few moments, the door opened.

A child looked up at her, eyes narrowing. "...Who're you?"

She held back a strangled gasp. The child, who appeared to be around ten, looked just like Ben, but with piercing blue eyes, and a splash of freckles across their face. There was a red smudge on their cheek.

"Hello, old lady? What do you want?"

"Is there a..." Although it pained her to say it, she had to use the name, "...Kylo Ren here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need to speak to him. He knows who I am."

"Okay..." The child turned around. "Papa! There's an old woman that wants to talk to you! She says you know her!"

Her son's voice answered. "Let her in, kiddo!"

The child stepped aside to let her in, and then closed the door when she took a few steps further. They started walking, but paused as another child came out of a doorway they were passing. They were much younger, and gave a fake growl.

"I'm a monster!" They latched onto the older's leg. "I'm eating you!"

"Why do I always get eaten by you?"

"Big brothers get eaten!" The smaller insisted.

The older one rubbed their head. "Little brothers should be eaten instead."

"No way! You get eaten! You've got jam on your face!" He rubbed the jam off, and the younger one pulled his hand down and licked it. "Yummy!"

"Ew. You're lucky I just washed my hands."

The little one finally noticed Leia. His eyes widened, and he hid behind his brother's legs. Gesturing for her to follow, the older continued towards the kitchen. The little one darted back into the room he came out of.

As they entered the kitchen, she could see her son. He was screwing the lid onto a jar of red jam, and didn't look up immediately when they came in. His hair was tied back in a bun, and he wore darkly colored civilian clothing. He set the jar down next to a few identical ones, and looked up.

His eyes were yellow. The child went up to him and hugged his leg. He put a hand on his son's back. "Do you know this lady, Papa?"

"Arnin, get your brother to the attic, and don't come back until I say so. Tell your mother that the General is here before you go up."

Without hesitation, Arnin took off, and soon, she could hear the two of them heading up stairs. "Come on, Merik!"

Her son waited for them to reach the top of the stairs before addressing her. "Sit. I was just about to make lunch." He floated three plates over with the force, along with a loaf of bread and a knife. It looked like he'd already been in the middle of making something, with a bowl with remnants of jam in it, and a container of different berries. There was a pot boiling on the stove.

He made three sandwiches, slicing the bread and smearing the jam on it. One of the sandwiches had a very thin layer of jam. He took some of the berries and spread them throughout the jam. He paused. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Only one fruit. From Endor."

"Hm. Never seen any Endorian fruit in the market." He went to the stove and pulled on some oven mitts. He brought the pot to the sink and drained the water out, and put the remaining contents into a bowl. Hard boiled eggs. He was going slowly with all of his movements. To give the kids time to hide.

He peeled some of the eggs, and left the rest in the bowl. To her amusement, he peeled them with the force, a perfect split shell. After putting the eggs next to the sandwiches, he went to the fridge and placed the unpeeled ones in there. He pulled out a container, and forked out some sort of salad with meat chunks onto the plates.

He poured two glasses of juice and a glass of water, and then retrieved a few pill bottles. He took a pill from each and put them on the plate with the least jam.

He pushed one of the plates and juices over to her. Looking at the doorway, he called out, "Armie! Lunch is ready!"

Leia sat down. As she picked up the sandwich, she realized that when she was approaching the house, it only had two floors. There was no attic. It was just a code for something else. Perhaps there was a way for them to escape the house from upstairs, a hidden safe house or bunker somewhere nearby.

Ben sat down across from her, and took a plate. He made a small sound. "Forgot the forks." Within seconds, three forks floated over. She took one, and he placed another next to the plate he set for the chair next to him. He began eating an egg. She took a bite of the sandwich, surprised at the taste. With all the berries and jam, she thought it'd be very sweet. It wasn't. The taste was as if someone had taken a sweet fruit and diluted it to a bland, semi-sweet paste. Mixed with the bread, it was quite dull, but not bad. She preferred stronger flavors.

After finishing the egg, her son took a sip of juice, gaze not leaving her face.

Before she could speak to him, someone came down the stairs. "Sorry, I needed to finish feeding Emmen."

General Hux, though it took her a moment to recognize him. His hair wasn't gelled, and he was in plain clothing, a green sweater and grey sweatpants. His belly was heavily swollen, as well. He sat down at the table, and Ben leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. He whispered something to him, and Hux scoffed.

He looked down at his plate with disdain. "I still have to take these?"

"Just because you overslept doesn't mean you get to skip your vitamins. Leia, this is my husband, Armitage."

"General Organa." Hux scooped up the pills and swallowed them down with a sip of water. "What brings you here?"

"I heard rumors that Ben was here."

"It's Kylo Ren." Ben insisted. "And yes, I live here." Hux frowned, muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'not for much longer.'

"I also heard rumors that you're a Sith Lord."

He rolled his eyes. Hux prodded at the salad with a fork, looking depressed. They'd probably have to move, since she'd found out where they were living. Hux must have enjoyed living on the planet. "I'm not a Sith Lord. I don't follow any of those groups anymore."

"Then what happened to your eyes?"

"I gave in to the dark side so that I could destroy Snoke and be powerful enough to protect my family. Being torn between sides weakened me."

"If you'd came back, we could have helped."

He shook his head. "No. I managed to do it on my own."

"Really, Ren? Just leave out that I shot him in the shoulder, stunning him enough so you could chop off his head." Hux stabbed the salad, making a loud click as the metal connected with the plate.

"Why are you so upset today? You're radiating unhappiness."

Hux glared at her. "You just had to show up- after we finally found a nice planet and a nice home that the kids enjoy. Our neighbors don't bother us and it's perfect here! Now we have to leave."

Ben grabbed his hand. "We'll find somewhere just as good as this."

Hux pulled his hand away. "No, we won't." He stood up. "I'm going to start packing." He left, one hand rubbing his belly.

Ben sighed, staring down at his plate. "He's right." He glared up at her. "Why did you have to come here? We're done with war and fighting. We just want to raise our children."

"I needed to know how you were doing."

"Well, thanks to you, we're doing horribly, since we'll be on the run again. We've been on this planet for four years without an issue, and now we have to leave. The kids don't know anything but this house." The last part sounded like a bit of a lie. Arnin was much older than four.

"You don't have to leave-"

"Of course we do! You'll just bring the Resistance and Republic right to us! We're war criminals- do you really think if you went back and said, 'Kylo Ren and General Hux aren't dangerous anymore, they're on a neutral planet raising their kids,' they'd believe you?" He clenched his fists. "Hux really likes it here. This is his first real home, he's given birth to Merik and Emmen here, and I know he wants to have the new one here as well."

"Where was Arnin born?"

"On the _Finalizer._ We had to send him to the Academy. Snoke wouldn't let us keep him. We stole him back."

"And Merik was born here?"

"Hux was in labor when we arrived."

"I won't tell the Resistance I found you."

"But when you cut off your search for me? When you lie to your brother and he senses it? They'll know. They'll know you found me, and then they'll come looking for me."

"I'll tell Luke. He'll leave you be, I swear."

"The scavenger and her friends won't. Then I'll have to kill them. Is that what you want? Do you want your grandchildren to witness murder? Merik doesn't even know what the First Order is. If I have to kill the Jedi in front of him, I'll have to explain the war. Arnin will be forced to remember what he was taught at the Academy." His eyes had a harsh glint to them, the yellow expressive in the worst ways. 

There was no way she could fix this. Even if she asked Rey and Finn not to come here, she would be helpless to stop them if they did. Ben and his family would be paranoid on this planet forever, or end up fleeing anyways. She couldn't go back and suddenly announce she was done looking for Kylo Ren. It would be too obvious she'd found him, and then a whole fleet would be going to capture him. The children would be caught in the fray.

She did not want her grandchildren to get injured, or for them to lose their parents. Neither did she want them to see any fighting. If they could be raised happily, in ignorance of the Light and Dark, perhaps they wouldn't go through the pain that every generation of her biological family seemed to go through.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. 

Ben just sighed. "I can't even kill you. The Republic would come after us. Why couldn't you just forget about me?"

"You're my son. Would you ever want to forget your children?"

"My children will never go through what I have. Hux and I will make sure of it. We won't repeat the mistakes of our parents."

Since she'd ruined it for them, she supposed it didn't matter if he kept talking to her. It would buy them time. As long as she sent periodic 'all safe' messages back on her commlink, no one would come searching for her. "Tell me about your children."

"Arnin is the oldest, he's twelve. He spent eight years in the Academy, and he's finally adjusted to normal life. It took him months to break out of his Cadet mindset and view us as normal parents. He hasn't had any reverts in a year, save for the occasional nightmare. He likes plants, and made a little garden outside. He's very attached to it."

He wouldn't be able to garden on a ship.

"Then there's Merik. He's four, and he's very hyper, but he gets really shy if someone he doesn't know is around. For some reason he likes pretending he's a monster that eats people, usually Arnin, though Arnin's his favorite person in the galaxy. And finally, there's Emmen. She's only 10 months old. I think she might be force sensitive, but I'm not sure. She's a very sleepy baby, and she can't stand ships. Wails her head off whenever she's in one."

"Ben..."

"Don't call me that. I'm going to help Hux pack. He shouldn't be doing any lifting this late in his pregnancy."

"Wait!" She thought of something. "Erase my memories of us talking. Take me out into the city and do it, convince me I met some other force sensitive that died while I was here."

"Are you certain it will work?"

"Yes. I'll keep searching for you, but never here, since I'll think it was just a dead end."

He thought for a few moments, and then nodded. "That sounds good. Alright. I'll go tell Hux, and then we can go."

-

Hux was in their bedroom, a box in front of him with some folded clothes in it. He was putting a sweater into it. Next to the box was a pile of clothes from the closet. He was radiating misery.

"Armie, I've got some good news."

"What?" Hux's voice cracked, and he hurriedly brought a hand up to wipe his eyes. He turned his head to try and hide that he was struggling not to cry. Ren knew he was always emotional during his last few months, especially when it came to things he was attached to, like their home.

"We don't need to move."

"Yes, we do. Organa found us." He grabbed another sweater and started to fold it.

"She thought of a way for us to not have to move. I'm going to take her out into the city and alter her memories. She'll think she met some dying force sensitive, and won't ever come back here."

"Will that work...?"

"We think so. I'll pick up the kids on my way back. You can go back and finish your lunch."

-

Another dead end. Leia couldn't believe it. Sure, she had found another force sensitive, but the poor man had died, and his family had whisked her away afterwards. She had left them to grieve, and promised that she wouldn't come back, because they no longer wanted to obey the whims of the force.

It was a disappointment to everyone back at the Resistance that her most promising lead yet was incorrect. Still, she had to continue searching, she had to find Ben and see how he was doing. If he wasn't the yellow-eyed force user she'd found on that planet, where could he be?

She briefly entertained the thought that maybe he was happy somewhere, just to comfort herself. Perhaps he'd settled down, given up on the force, and started a peaceful way of life, by himself. Or maybe he was dead, and she'd never felt it. No matter what had happened to him, she was determined to find her son again.

-

He'd picked up the kids from where they'd ran off to as instructed, attaching their mini speeder to back of their full sized one with a chain. Arnin had been in the beginnings of a panic attack when he showed up, so he'd taken a few minutes to console all of the kids. Merik and Emmen had been crying, clinging to their brother in the hidden ship they were in.

This was the first time he was glad that Hux had picked out a ridiculous speeder with the steering wheel in the center of the dashboard. Arnin was tucked against him on his right, Merik on his left, and Emmen was strapped to his chest and gurgling.

He drove them all home, then scooped up Merik to carry him back inside. Arnin grabbed onto his shirt to stay close. He unlocked and pushed open the door, calling out, "Armie, we're back! The plan worked! Organa is gone."

"Really?" Hux stepped out into the hallway. Arnin ran up to him to hug him, and Merik squirmed to be let down too. Ren released him, and he quickly darted up to latch onto Hux's leg. "We don't have to leave?" he asked, as Ren walked up.

"We can stay here." He handed Emmen to Hux, and the baby made a happy noise seeing her mother. He gave Hux a hug as well, careful not to bump into his belly. He pulled away after a few moments. "Are you guys hungry? I never got to finish making lunch."

Merik nodded. "Yeah!"

Ren bent over to pick him up again. "I'll make you something nice. Arnin, ready to eat?"

The boy hesitated, but then nodded. He didn't let go of Hux, so they walked to the kitchen together.

After getting the kids their food, Ren sat down to finally finish his own plate, finding that it was significantly emptier than he left it. He glanced at Hux, who was playing with Emmen. The ginger had taken to the habit of stress eating during his pregnancy, and Ren was thankful that at least he was getting extra nutrients instead of losing his appetite like he used to.

Once the kids had finished eating, Hux took them to the living room to relax. Ren stayed behind to clean up. He reached out to them with the force while putting away the dishes. They were all content, if not still slightly rattled by what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards: they all cuddle on the couch and it's Great
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
